1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the case of processing image data obtained by digitalizing an image, a correction process is generally performed with respect to the image data. In this regard, there has been proposed a method for performing the correction process more accurately. For example, JP-A-11-136514 discloses an image processing apparatus that obtains plural feature amounts from the image data based on evaluation criteria, and performs correction using a correction parameter set based on the feature amounts.
However, a significant amount of time is required to set the correction parameter from the entire image data as described above.